Jeff the killer and Jane the killer in the country of hearts!
by Caramelsmiles
Summary: One night Jeff and Jane fall down the rabbit hole that leads to the country of hearts.I don't know where this story is going yet,but as I write more I'll add a better summary to this. Maybe some romance between Jane and the roleholders and some yaoi with Jeff. I'm planning fro some weird love triangles and murders to be happening.


chapter one:the breakup

Jeff the Killer was running away from Jane the killer who was chasing him with a knife.

"Jane,didn't your mother ever tell you not to chase after boys?Not very proper for such a young lady!/"Jeff yelled back to her teasingly.

"You are not a boy!You are a monster that I will kill tonight!"Jane yelled back and for a moment Jeff felt the coldness of a knife slide against the skin on the back of his neck. He sped up and heard Jane stumble and she screeched in outrage.

Jeff laughed,"You're hilarious,Jane!"

"Shut up,"hissed Jane as she began running after him again.

He heard the sound of her flicking her wrist as she threw the knife at his back and Jeff turned so that the knife missed him. She swore loudly.

Jeff chuckled. That was why he had never killed her yet though he should have long ago. She was just so funny. If she wasn't so bent on sending him to his grave he would have teamed up with her long ago.

He eventually outran her,expanding the hunt for another night.

Jane finally found Jeff again,two nights later in the house of the Liddell mansion,killing al of it's residents gruesomely.

She stared at Jeff from the doorway of the kitchen,watching him slice out the heart of the chest of a woman who had been stabbed to death savagely by him. He was so disgusting. He really repulsed her,he did!But a slow smile stretched her face from under the mask. At last she had him!

"Jeff,I found you,"Jane sang happily as she lunged at his back in lightning speed with a knife poised to stab.

With quick speed Jeff whirled around and knocked the blade out of her hands just as she was about to sink the metal into his skin.

"Be a little more quick next time,Jane. You're so slow!"Jeff told her in a chiding voice as Jane growled at him and went to stab him again with another knife she pulled from her boot.

Jeff only laughed and began running with Jane following after him."Jane,you're hilarious!Marry me,won't you?"

"Fuck you,"Jane hissed and Jeff giggled.

"Are you offering,Jane?Because that would be really fun!"

He ran out of the house and into the garden where it was very dark and he could hardly see,but when it was dark it was more fun that way as just about _anything _could happen when it was dark.

But since it was so dark out he did not see the rabbit hole ahead of him. His feet got stuck in it and swearing he fell forward,waiting to hit the ground. Only the ground never came. He was falling.

As it was dark,Jane couldn't see as well and so she too fell down into the rabbit hole.

Jane screamed as she fell. A big phobia of hers was heights,though no one knew that but her.

The only thing that stopped her from screaming was when she heard Jeff's voice call up to her,"Jane,can you shut up?!You're hurting my ears."

Jane was startled, "Jeff,you're here?"

"I am."

"Good,because I'm GOING TO KILL YOU!"Jane screamed and she tossed down the knife she was holding,praying it would hit Jeff.

It didn't and a moment later Jeff's voice called to her, "Hey,Jane,can I tell you something?"

"What is it,bitch?"

"I have a flash-light and I'm looking up your skirt now."

Jane looked down and did see a spot of light illuminating her from below. Rage filled her hotly. She really would kill him tortuously.

Then Jeff said, "Hey,Jane,I can see the bottom of the hole now!"

Jane felt her insides clench and she said, "You can?"

"Yup."

Jeff landed hard on a floor in room where it wasn't quite so dark.

Jane landed on top of Jeff who grinned at her suggestively. Angrily she reached for her knife only to see that it wasn't there. She settled for strangling him,but by then he was rolling out from under her.

"Sorry,Jane,but I'm a on top kind of guy,"Jeff said and Jane glared at him."I'm never the one being fucked."

"Ass-hole,"she hissed."You think you're so great!"

Jane began punching at him as Jeff blocked them laughing as Jane screamed at him.

"Stop yelling,Jane. I'm standing right here. Besides you got to conserve your energy,"Jeff said,grinning.

"Shut up,idiot!"

Jeff laughed,but both of them became silent when they saw where they were.

In a ballroom,with lots of faceless people gaping at them.

"Where am I?"mumbled Jane looking around.

"Wow,that one is beautiful,"said one of the faceless people and Jeff who assumed they were talking about him,smiled widely and the faceless person shuddered,"Oh,but the guy is so ugly!"

What!?Jeff ugly?He began laughing. This person just had to be making a joke. To the person who had said it,"Wow,you're reaaaaaaaal funny!You were joking right?"

Jane laughed and the person replied,'No,you're uglieee"

Jeff' eyes darkened,"I hate liars you know."Then he smiled,"Why don't I make you go to sleep?Once you're asleep you won't be able to lie anymore?"

Jane sighed loudly,"You're pathetic, pathetic!"

Jeff looked at her and flashed a smile,"Aw,baby,don't be that way. We'll have some fun later alright?"He licked the edges of his blade suggestively and JAne rolled her eyes though he didn't see that.

"So pathetic. Your brother Liu was much hotter!"

"What you talking bout Bae?I'm beautiful!"

She snorted,"Keep telling yourself that,Jeff. You know what? You're so pathetic that I feel kind of bad for you. I don't want to kill you anymore."With that she turned around and began walking away.

Jeff called after her with surprise,"What?Babe,where are you going?"

She called back,"I'm leaving. To turn myself in jail. I killed a lot of people."

"Aw,Jane,don't do that!"

"Too bad. I'm just so sick of you now. Don't beg, It's pathetic."

Jeff watched her walk away for a few minutes and then rushed after her angrily,"Hey,bitch don't you walk away from me!"

He grabbed her arm and in one move Jane whipped around and slapped his face.

"Don't touch me you ass fuck!"she hissed."And did you just call me a bitch?Who the fuck do you think you are?"

Yes,this was the jane that jeff loved. The Jane that was profane and hated him. He smiled at her,"I'm your best ever dream jane. Let's hook up,okay?"

"Ew,with a face like this i could do so much better,"Jane said coldly.

"Jane,that face is a mask. Your real face is all burned and scarred."

Jane laughed harshly and then in a single movement pulled off her mask saying,"Surprise sucker."

Jeff started in surprise. All the scars and burns on her face was gone. Her skin was smooth and white and supple. Her eyes were bright and green,her hair a frame of golden brown shining locks. A tiny nose and full,pink lips. She looked surprisingly _hot._

"Jane,w-what happened to y-you?You-you're p-pretty,"Jeff was that surprised. The plain jane face was gone.

Jane laughed darkly,"It's called plastic surgery,you assfuck."

"Now I _really _want to hook up. Come on,Jane,let's do it."

She gave him a smouldering look and then kept walking away.

"It's over,Jeff,"she said again and all Jeff could do was stare after her.

**Okay that was chapter one of this fanfic. Reviews please!Next chapter Jeff and Jane meet the role holders of wonderland and Alice as well.**


End file.
